Like the Wind
by seleenermparis
Summary: Set after Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox, Artemis examines his relationship with Holly Short. He hates himself for manipulating her like he did. Isn’t there someway he can show her exactly how he truly feels? Spoil Warning: excerpts from TP are referenced


Like the Wind

Like the Wind

By S'Eleene Paris 

Rated: PG (for safety) K+

Paring: Artemis Fowl II/ Captain Holly Short

Spoiler Warning: Artemis Fowl, Artemis Fowl: The Artic Incident, Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code, Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception, Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony, Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox

Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer owns all trademarks to the Artemis Fowl Series. No profit is being made with this piece. He can sue if he wants, but all I got is debt and he's welcome to some of that. The Song "She's like the Wind" is from the movie Dirty Dancing and it's corresponding soundtrack. It's sung by the hunk of a man named Patrick Swayze. I don't own it either. I do own the storyline though, so enjoy the fluff.

Synopsis: Set after Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox, Artemis examines his relationship with Holly Short. He hates himself for manipulating her like he did. Isn't there someway he can show her exactly how he truly feels? Warning: excerpts from TP are referenced inside.

Author's notes: Here is the song that inspired this piece. Play it while reading it if you got it!

**She's like the Wind**

**Sung by Patrick Swayze**

**From: Dirty Dancing Soundtrack**.

She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind

(SOLO)

I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind

Feel your breath on my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
(She's like the wind)  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe)  
She's like the wind  
(Just a fool to believe)  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind

(Just a fool...)  
(She's like the wind)  
(She's like the wind)  
(Just a fool...)  
(She's like the wind)

**Cicada chirped their annual romantic song as the river waves crashed against the shore line of the Kankakee River. The full moon hovered above two stranded individuals and had made their campsite off the shore of the river in case the excellent weather would turn and flood them out.**

"**At least we were able to find an ancient oak tree where Holly could perform the ritual." Artemis thought as he rolled onto his back to look up into the stars. She had been drained of all of her magic due to falling out of the shuttle. The last drops of magic she had were used into mending her injuries. **

**They had crashed landed because they had been chased by Opal Koboi and her thugs. Holly had to make an emergency manual landing in a near by State Park. They were fortunate to found some Indian caves to hide out in until they were able sneak away. In having to leave their shuttle in a hurry, they also had to leave most of their supplies behind. There were no blankets to keep them warm nor were there rations or emergency shelter. The two of them had to completely survive on their wits.**

**They had been on their way back from Chicago where they were retrieving some of the fairy technology from Jon Spiro in which Opal had sold to him. They were a lethal combination, those two. So lethal, it nearly cost them Holly's life twice.**

**Artemis shifted his head to look at Holly who was shivering in chilly night air. She was use to the warmer climate of being closer to the Earth's core. Even with the fire going next to them, it was still too cool for his female companion. Having pity on her, he rolled over onto his side and spooned himself against her.**

**She instantly stiffened. **

"**For body heat, you're freezing." Artemis whispered against her ear as he wrapped his arm against her torso. **

"**I am not."**

**Artemis rolled his eyes. "After all, shivering never indicates if someone is freezing."**

**She said nothing else to protest. It was then lying against her; he was able to take in her scent. He had half expected her to smell like flowers, much like his mother did. Instead, she smelt of spice mixed in with river water and sweat. The Indian caves in which they had to hide were half submerged from the late summer rain. They had to practically wade hip high (for Holly they were chest high) water. **

**Now their outer clothing was lying out to dry. Having her lay there half naked brought back memories for Artemis. There was a time before they had to shed their clothing for an adventure. Last time it had been because they were traveling back into time. No. 1 didn't have the level of skill he now possessed and in order to get them to the past in one piece they had to strip down to their underwear.**

_**… "How long will it take to weave the spell?"**_

_**Nº 1 chewed his lip for a moment. "About as long as it takes you tow to remove your clothing."**_

_**"Hurkk," said Artemis half-choking with surprise.**_

_**"D'Arvait!" swore Holly.**_

_**"I think we all know what D'Arvait means," said Nº 1. "But hurkk is not English. Unless you meant hark which means to remember something from the past. Which I suppose it could be relevant. Or perhaps you were speaking Dutch, and then hurk would translate as squat." Nº 1 paused for a wink. "Which means squat to me."**_

_**Artemis leaned in close to the demon's cornet-shaped ear. "Why do we have to take our clothes off?"**_

_**"That's a very good question," said Holly in the other ear.**_

_**"It's quite simple," said Nº1. "I'm not as skilled as Qwan. And even with Qwan overseeing the last transfer, you two managed to switch an eye each, which was probably because someone was focusing on stealing magic. If you take your clothes or guns in there, they could become a part of you." The demon raised a stiff finger. "Lesson number one on time transfers," he stated. "Keep it simple. It's going to take all of your concentration just to reassemble your bodies. And you'll be thinking for the lemur too."**_

_**Nº1 noticed Artemis' and Holly's awkward expressions and took pity on them.**_

_**"I suppose you could keep one thing, if you must. A small garment, but make sure it's your color, because you could be wearing it for a really long time."**_

_**Though they both knew this was no time for modesty, neither Artemis nor Holly could suppress a blush. Holly covered her embarrassment by tearing off her Shimmer Suit as quickly as possible.**_

_**"I'm keeping the one-piece," she said belligerently, daring Nº1 to comment… **_

**The one-piece Holly had been wearing that day had to face the cool water of the river. As the water level of the gorge they were forced into rose with the depth of the bed, they hoped the electronic equipment would survive.**

**It hadn't of course. Apparently when they crashed into the earth, Holly had been flung out the main windshield. Her body did a flip and her Shimmer Suit and One Piece ripped when it made contact with a damaged piece of the shuttle's outer hull, ruining the electronic waterproofing system.**

**They didn't notice the problem until after they entered the water and were in the Indian cave. It was fortunate enough she hadn't received a call on her helmet and the system had to use the exposed wet wires. She would have been one fried fairy.**

**"That One Piece is going to be the death of me," thought Artemis as his gaze went to the back of the undergarment. It was much like a one piece swimming suit and it clung onto her body like it would have been. **

**"She had to have kissed me too." Artemis thought as Holly rolled over in her sleep to face him. Her lips were mere inches from his face and the temptation to return the kiss was growing stronger.**

_**"Of course I saved you," she said. "I couldn't do without you." And because she was happy and flushed with magic, Holly leaned down and kissed Artemis, magic sparking around the contact like tiny fireworks. **_

**His response was anything but ideal. In his own defense; however, this had been the first kiss he had received from anyone else besides his own family. **

_**The cornea of magic surrounding fourteen year-old Artemis and Holly faded, along with it was the dream-like trance insulating Artemis' mind.**_

_**He was instantly alert. Holly had kissed him Artemis back peddled…**_

**Much later after, Artemis realized nothing would compare to the moment his lips had touched hers. Not even when he had kissed Minerva. Nothing was quite like it when he had been kissed by Holly. At first, Artemis wrote it off due to Holly's magic. She was after all the granddaughter of Cupid. The desire for a taste of her grew and it was growing to the point to where he needed to taste her again. **

**Now Artemis was in a real predicament. "To kiss or not to kiss," he thought, "To kiss her could ruin our friendship forever. Not to kiss her, I'll go completely mad before the night is over."**

**Without another thought, he leaned over and captured her lips with his own.**

**End.**

_**References:**_

_**Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox pages 90**_** -91**

_**Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox page 138**_

_**Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox page 142 **_


End file.
